yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 026
"Transcendent Duel!!" is the twenty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the November 2017 issue of V Jump, released on September 21, 2017, and in English in the September 25, 2017 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Reiji chiến đấu chống lại Isaac trong trận đấu tràn ngập những hiệu ứng. Tuy nhiên, anh ta rất ngạc nhiên khi cả lá bài mà cha anh ta để lại cho anh ta cũng không thể nào đánh bại được Isaac. Featured Duel: Reiji Akaba vs Isaac Duel continues from the previous Scale. Turn 4: Isaac Since he just Special Summoned the Level 7 "Mirror Imagine Ray 5", Isaac activates "Additional Mirror Level 7"; he send two other copies of "Additional Mirror Level 7" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon two more copies of "Ray 5" (0/2000) from his Deck, also he takes damage equal to their total ATK. Since their ATK is zero, Isaac takes no damage. Isaac activates the effect of his three "Ray 5", Tributing them to increase the ATK of "Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7" by 600 for each ("Catadioptricker 7": ATK 0 → 1800). Next, he activates the effect of "Catadioptricker 7", returning the three copies of "Additional Mirror Level 7" from his Graveyard to his hand. Since three monsters with the same name left the field this turn ("Ray 5"), he also activates "Kaleidoscope Gate", letting him Special Summon the also Level 7 "Mirror Imagine Magnifier 4" (0/1200), subsequently activating "Additional Mirror Level 7" again to Special Summon two additional copies of it from his Deck (0/1200). Isaac proceeds to activate the effects of the three "Magnifier 4", tributing them to increase the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" by 800 for each ("Catadioptricker 7": ATK 1800 → 4200). "Catadioptricker 7" attacks "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell", and at that moment, the former's effect activates, further increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Zero Maxwell" ("Catadioptricker 7": ATK 4200 → 7000). Reiji initially plans on activating the effect of "Zero Maxwell" to reduce the battle damage to zero; however, he realizes that since the effect only activates after the monster's destruction, it won't work if his LP drop to zero before that, so he activates his face-down "Zero Potential", allowing both players to draw one card. The attack continues and "Zero Maxwell" is destroyed, but since the card Reiji drew was a "D/D/D" monster, "Zero Potential" reduces the battle damage to zero. Isaac Sets a card. During his End Phase, "Catadioptricker 7" returns to his hand. Turn 5: Reiji Reiji activates "D/D Scale Surveyor" (PS9) and "D/D Extra Surveyor" (PS4) on his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Zero Maxwell" (2800/2500) from his Extra Deck. Upon his monster's Summon, since the total values of his Pendulum Scales exceed 12, Reiji performs a Transcendent Pendulum Summon to Summon the Level 12 "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox" (3000/3000) from his hand. He activates the effect of "Zero Paradox", attempting to destroy all other cards on the field; since he controls a "Mirror Imagine" card, Isaac activates his face-down "Devil Mirage" to negate the effect of "Zero Paradox" and destroy all cards on Reiji's field, but Reiji activates his face-down "Zero Protection", preventing the destruction of his cards. "Zero Maxwell" attacks Isaac directly, but Isaac activates the effect of the "Mirror Imagine Secondary 9" in his Pendulum Zone, repeating his reflector combo; he Special Summons "Mirror Imagine Reflector 1" (0/???) and redirects the attack to it. "Reflector 1" Special Summons and redirects the attack to "Mirror Imagine Reflector 2" (0/???) while reducing the ATK of "Zero Maxwell" by 1000. "Reflector 2" Special Summons and redirects the attack to "Mirror Imagine Reflector 3" (0/???) while further halving the attack of "Zero Maxwell". Finally, "Reflector 3" activates its effect, negating the attack. "Zero Paradox" attacks directly as well, but Isaac repeats his reflector combo a third time, using his third copies of "Reflector 1", "Reflector 2" and "Reflector 3". With Isaac's Pendulum Monsters being sent to his Extra Deck, Reiji activates the effect of "Extra Surveyor" by banishing itself and "Scale Surveyor" from his Pendulum Zones; since Isaac's Extra Deck currently holds 15 Pendulum Monsters, the effect of "Extra Surveyor" allows Reiji to banish 15 cards from Isaac's Deck, completely depleting the remained of his Deck, as well as increasing the ATK of "Zero Paradox" by the same amount x200 and allowing it to perform an additional attack. However, Isaac activates his face-down "Exchange of the Mirror World", negating the Pendulum Effect of "Extra Surveyor" and returning all Pendulum Monsters in Isaac's Extra Deck to his Deck. Duel continues in the next Scale. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.